1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a steamer mop having an improved cleaning assembly including a cleaning pad that allows for cleaning sections of the cleaning pad to come in contact with the cleaning area. The cleaning sections can be periodically changed so that the unused or clean portion of the cleaning pad contacts the cleaning surface. The cleaning sections can be changed a predetermined number of times before having to remove and/or replace the entire cleaning pad.
2) Description of Related Art
Steamer mops that have the capability of using steam to mop a floor are generally known in the art. The primary disadvantage with these mops is that the consumer is required to change the cleaning pads multiple times during use to ensure that a clean pad is being used. One of the reasons that the cleaning pad must be changed so frequently is that the prior art systems do not include any mechanism that is designed to help clean the cleaning pad in use.
Further, steamer mops traditionally have the disadvantage of dirt that is located on the cleaning pad is actually rubbed into the floor after a certain amount of use of the cleaning pad. As the cleaning pad is used, the efficiency of the pad diminishes. If used too long, based upon the volume of dirt involved, the cleaning pad can actually deposit more dirt to the floor that it removes. Typically, users do not remove and clean the cleaning pad in a sufficient interval to avoid this effect.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it does not include any mechanism that may be used to kill bacteria without the need for the use of a cleaning solution. Specifically, the prior art mops do not have any method of killing the bacteria trapped on the cleaning pad while the mop is being used.
While it is known that the prior art steaming mops may include a reservoir that allows a cleaning solution to be sprayed in front of the cleaning pad, the prior art fails to include a mechanism to allow the user to choose between two different types of cleaning solutions that may be sprayed in front of the cleaning pad.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved steamer mop that provides a cleaning pad having a plurality of cleaning sections that can automatically engage the floor at a cleaning area during use without the need for manually changing the cleaning pad.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved steamer mop that can clean one of said cleaning sections of the cleaning pad after use so that said cleaning section may be reused prior to manually changing the cleaning pad.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved steamer mop that uses a U-V light source to kill any bacteria that becomes trapped on the cleaning pad without the use of additional cleaning products.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved steamer mop that allows the user to shine a U-V light source on the floor to gauge the cleanliness of the floor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mop having a reservoir capable of containing two different types of cleaning solutions and allowing the user to select the desired cleaning solution to be sprayed in front of the cleaning pad.